


TEREZI PYROPE UNIT GUIDE AND MANUAL

by Invisiblecanada (Casey0449)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Manual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey0449/pseuds/Invisiblecanada
Summary: Congratulations!  You have just purchased your own TEREZI PYROPE unit.  This manual is here to ensure you get all of the blind awesomeness of your new family member.





	TEREZI PYROPE UNIT GUIDE AND MANUAL

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net account.   
> I am slowly going to move all of my manual fics here.

Congratulations, you have just purchased your own TEREZI PYROPE unit. This manual insures that you can get all the blind awesomeness of your new family member.

Technical Specifications:

Name: Terezi Pyrope. Will respond to; gallowsCalibrater, GC, blind girl, Crazy Blind Chick who licks stuff, and Rezi.

Age: can be ordered to be any age between 12 and 17

Place of Manufacture: Alternia

Height: 5"4"

Sign: Libra

Blood Color: Teal

Terezi Pyrope comes with:

2 (two) black t-shirts with a teal Libra sign

2 (two) pairs of black pants

1 (one) pair of red shoes

1(one) pair of red glasses

1(one) cane strife

3(three) Scalemates, one yellow, one red, and one white

Programming:

Detective: this unit might be blind, and underage, but that doesn't stop her from finding the criminal in any case.

Student: this unit is still a kid so that makes her able to go to school (has to in the US)

Bomb detector: with this units sense of smell she'll be able to find your bombs in no time

Removal of you TEREZI PYROPE unit:

Since your TEREZI PYROPE unit is only a test beta, we do not know the exact ways she is awoken. Please e-mail or call us to tell us how you woke her up and how she reacted upon awakening.

Re-Programming:

Default blind

Default crazy

Flirty

Locked Justice

Your TEREZI PYROPE unit comes in default blind and crazy mode. Terezi is blind and uses her sense of smell and taste to "see" so she often licks and sniffs things. Crazy mode entails that you unit is slightly unpredictable and we cannot tell you exactly what will happen.

You should try to avoid sending you unit into Flirty Mode. In Flirty Mode your unit is more likely to try to manipulate and sometimes even kill you, though she will probably regret it after a while. We don't know how this mode is turned on.

Your unit's only locked mode is Justice. In this mode your TEREZI PYROPE unit will stop at nothing to ensure that justice was served. Most of these cases it entails killing someone. This mode is unlocked by someone doing something that your unit considers bad.

Relationships:

KARKAT VANTAS: your unit and KARKAT VANTAS are good friends and one of the best possible choices for matesprits. Your unit is the only other one that knows about KARKAT VANTAS's blood color.

VRISKA SERKET: your unit and VRISKA SERKET are not exactly on good terms. Seeing as VRISKA SERKET is the reason your unit is blind. These units are possible Kismisses.

NEPETA LEIJON: your unit and NEPETA are roleplaying friends if that's what you want to know.

DAVE STRIDER: This unit is another possible matespirt for TEREZI PYROPE.

Cleaning: your unit is perfectly capable of cleaning herself and will not care if you bathe with her.

Feeding: your unit likes orange crème sickles and cotton candy, and will eat what you give her.

Troubleshooting:

Problem: the unit you were sent had sight and now she is asking where VRISKA SERKET is.

Answer: Sorry, we sent you Redglare!Terezi Pyrope. This unit is from before TEREZI PYROPE was blind and she and VRISKA SERKET were on the same Flarping team, Team Scourge.

Problem: The unit is tying nooses around the scalemates necks and hanging them from trees and it's starting to creep the neighbors out.

Answer: Please remember your unit is slightly crazy and will do the same thing to you if you make her stop hanging the scalemates. Or she will hang other dolls, small animals, humans, and other things.

We hope that you enjoy your TEREZI PYROPE unit and remember that your unit has a lifelong guarantee. Have fun.


End file.
